1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-roll apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to an anti-roll apparatus for a vehicle for controlling roll of a vehicle when the vehicle turns.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a suspension system for a vehicle is an apparatus for preventing a vehicle body or freight from being damaged and improving ride comfort by controlling so that vibration or impact which a vehicle axle receives from a road during running is not directly transmitted to the vehicle body by connecting the vehicle axle and the vehicle body.
The suspension system needs to absorb behavior, such as vertical bounce, rolling, pitching, and yawing, generated while driving the vehicle.
Particularly, rolling of a vehicle exerts large influence on safety when the vehicle turns, so that a stabilizer bar is generally applied in order to suppress rolling.
However, the stabilizer bar in the related art is disadvantageous in terms of ride comfort due to friction with a mounting bush for installing the stabilizer bar in the vehicle body and roll strength is always constant regardless of a size of a lateral load (that is, a size of a roll angle), such that stability of a vehicle may not be guaranteed in a limit situation.
Further, there is a drawback in that abnormal sound is generated due to deformation and abrasion of lubricating rubber inside the mounting bush.
In order to solve a problem of the stabilizer bar, an anti-roll apparatus using a leaf spring illustrated in FIG. 1 has been developed.
Referring to FIG. 1, the anti-roll apparatus includes lower arms 103 installed at both sides of a sub frame 101 and a rotary mounter 105 provided at a center of the sub frame 101.
A spring unit including the leaf spring 107 is rotatably installed in the rotary mounter 105 while passing through a center of the rotary mounter 105.
Both ends of the leaf spring 107 are connected through the respective lower arms 103 and push rods 109.
That is, the anti-roll apparatus suppresses roll by using elasticity of the leaf spring 107 when the roll is generated, without generating geometry interference with the existing suspension system, and effectively suppresses the roll of the vehicle by varying strength for the roll in proportion to a lateral load.
However, because a span in front and rear directions of the leap spring 107 is long in the anti-roll apparatus for a vehicle in the related art, interference with the vehicle body (that is, a tire well TW) or a peripheral component (that is, a fuel tank TK) is generated, so that there is a drawback in terms of a layout.
Further, a total length of the leaf spring 107 cannot elongate due to limitation of the layout, so that it is disadvantageous in terms of energy absorption capability, and an input angle of loads transmitted from a push rod 109 and a tire T are relatively large, so that there is a drawback in that load transmission efficiency is relatively low.
Further, there is a drawback in that a separate bracket B for fastening the push rod 109 and the leaf spring 107 by an assembling angle needs to be included.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.